The bank angle of a V-engine is determined according to the number of cylinders. In a four-cylinder V-engine, the bank angle is often set to ninety degrees, and in a six-cylinder V-engine, the bank angle is often set to one hundred and twenty degrees. JP10-121980A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 1998, proposes an engine in which the bank angle is reduced to thirty degrees.